The Will of Force in Lylat System
by Fablemaster
Summary: Within a small corner of the Galaxy or seems to be on going with no signs of ending even with the help of Fox McCloud and his Star Fox team what the Lilac system needs is a true conqueror they need a Sith Lord what better way to fight the Venom Darkness with even more powerful Darkness but will he conquer or will he save May the force be with those who do not stand in his way
1. Chapter 1

Harrower Drea within the medium size Fleet of the Sith Empire was doing its usual patrol around the borders of its territory. Crossing the unknown regions, a place that no pirate or Smugglers would ever Dare To Tread for the unknown anomalies in black holes could be found and has been nicknamed. The Devil's Labyrinth for many who have entered it, very few return only to Regale horrific tales of unimaginable Abominations and horror where no sane and insane minds of all sentient being would ever imagine but the crew within this Fleet was battle-hardened to ignore such Tales of fantastical drunken said by Smugglers and Pirates as they would say after a few rounds at any Cantina throughout the Galaxy or within the boundaries of the Sith Empire.

Within Harrower, Darth Kharr was deep meditation within his private quarters. The room was perfectly designed to block out all forms of sound. Even if the Dreadnought ship surprisingly attacked, this room would remain silent and still, not even the alarms would sound while the dark lord was in deep meditation viewing the inner Darkness within himself. Within the dark side of the force, he could see a spark disturbing the dark, the small Spark began to grow brighter and brighter burning away against the darkness that was the Sith for the light was the Jedi. The dark lord did nothing within his vision but just Witness how it unfolds. When the light consumed the darkness, a small shadow remained. Instead of fading away, the shadow fleas to where the light cannot find it then the vision ends, and Darth Kharr opens up his eyes letting out a sigh almost like he was holding it the whole time that he was in his vision. Like an omen, he stood up stretching his body popping a few bones and letting out a single moan. "Something's going to happen to the Sith for that I do not know how funny the fourth reveals everything yet it reveals nothing on the Jedi being slave to this but not us Sith" He lectures himself remembering his former master saying the same words to him when he was just a Sith Aculite. After he reminisced, he headed over to his mirror and looked upon his youthful face seeing a lightly pale skin human with black raven hair and glowing yellow eyes. He puts a hand over his chin and stirred chicken for any facial hair because he prefers keeping unruly facial hair in check as he wants to remain a continuous example to his crew. Cleanliness after his facial includes finding no trace of facial hair, he dons his Sith robes, then raised his right hand calling upon the force to reach out and grab his lightsaber as it flew through the air and landed into his hand. He put his finely-crafted lightsaber and holstered the beautiful design saber of gold and silver onto his belts as we begin to walk down the spacers' corridors on his way to the bridge

The captain was standing firmly on the bridge admiring the fleet; he could see the four Terminus information in between the capital ship Dreadnought of the fleet. He couldn't help but smile because he holds the honorable title as Captain of this Mighty ship of Conquest. The only thing that broke his Focus From the fleet was the sound of the bridge doors opening far behind. The captain quickly looked and saw his Dark Lord Darth Kharr, and he immediately saluted. "My Lord what brings you onto the deck of the ship, I thought you would remain in your private quarters for the rest of our Patrol?" he asked yet he had a pinch of fear that his question would bring out the anger of the Sith Lord

It took a moment for the Sith Lord to process the question still reeling from his vision "I thought moving about would be good for me and I heard that admiring one's own please such as mine is good for the mind, don't you think captain?" Kharr starts to grin seeing the fear as well as sensing it through the force as he reached out and put a hand on the captain's shoulder. This action bewildered the mid-age captain "You need not fear me even if you do anger me, I will not strike out like other Sith would have. I do not believe in slaving my own troops including my own captains, so you can relax. It is also the main reason why I selected you; you have the ability to remain Focus no matter the situation in combat" He then slowly drew his hand away from the captain's shoulder.

After letting out a sigh and his body partially going limp, he took in a deep breath the stadium himself "Thank you, my Lord, I've never served under a Sith Lord before, I didn't know if I could act formal or as a true example of a member of the empire military" The Captain was still surprised that his own Lord has helped ease his mind despite the tales he had heard that some would kill their own captain for the simplest of mistakes and even during his Academy days, he saw his own teacher beheaded by a crimson lightsabre. This had put in a seed of fear for Sith that fateful day; now, he must learn to adapt as he always has.

"You may act and behave however you wish. You are a captain at all time. I'm not going to hold you to a standard only in the presence of other sith. I expect you to act like an outstanding captain. Let us move on, tell me about the fleet and what was the recent reports during our Patrol?" Kharr tries to inquire on the information that he had missed during his deep meditation since the beginning of this Patrol.

The captain looked at an intelligence officer as he didn't need to ask to receive the already collected data for the last few days since the beginning of the patrol as the information was downloaded onto a Holo pad. Then it was handed to the captain and in turn, handed it straight to Kharr as soon as he received it. He skimmed through the large amount of data that mostly was simple reports of pirate sightings and Smugglers that was dealt with which didn't need the attention of a dark Lord such as him. He continued to scroll down and couldn't find any information relating to the Republic or Jedi.

"Is there something that you're looking for my Lord?" The captain asked as he now knows he doesn't need to fear his Lord and this had made him eager to serve his Lord and to prove himself Worthy.

A long pause of Silence by the Sith Lord before realizing what the captain says "sorry whenever I get focused on something, I tend to block things out; there is nothing I'm looking in particularly So, only Pirates and Smugglers have been in this sector of space, I'm surprised. Either a republic scouting ship or Jedi cruiser weird tend to use this route, a perfect place to sneak up on to the nearby Sith occupied plants" he said honestly, it was a reason why the fleet was formed like a single capital ship along with the company for Destroyers as most would have said Overkill but to continue to control a territory the Sith had gained; there is no such thing as Overkill especially in the eyes of the Sith.

"All I wish is to help as well as to please you" the captain lowered his head as he felt useless to Kharr in trying to find whatever he was seeking.

The communication officer rushed into the bridge with a worried look on her face "my Lord Kharr, there is an emergency broadcast from Central Command, it's for all Sith within the territories of the Empire, and outside, you must come" she said and the breath clearly showed she was running to inform the Sith Lord

Kharr looked at his captain, then quickly moved into the communication room by The designs of the Harrower with the simple design keeping things close but yet far apart enough in case of an attack on the bridge along with well-placed Escape pods in between certain core doors the way that will allow high-ranking officials on the capital ship to escape with an added bonus where they could be at risk of capture by the Republic. Reaching the communication room, Kharr went over a console and asked the commands to play back the last communication received from Central Command. The holographic display showed the Sith Lord in charge of emergency communications.

"To all Sith Lords, return to the capital world of the empire, it is an emergency situation" As the holographic message repeats, both the communication officer and the captain walked into the communication room and see the holographic display.

The captain was jaw dropped at what the message could be "is the capital world under attack by the Republic? My Lord should we" the caption was about to suggest taking heed on the message that's when he saw that Kharr's hand was raised.

After a long moment continuously repeating and examining the same message over and over again, the captain was feeling anxious, and he was not the only one as the communication officer was feeling the same way as well as a few other officers that were tasked at operating the communication room "this is fake, why would the Sith Lord, head of the communication Bureau initiate an emergency broadcast calling back everyone to the Capitol world without a discernible reason being stated or for that matter? Why would the message not be encrypted where it would only take another Sith Lord or a grand Admiral to decipher? This is a republic trap, and the only way for them to send a broadcast like this is if the capital World Has Fallen, and the emperor is dead" Kharr's teeth clenched and his internal rage started to boil his blood as he clenched his fist so tight even the bone start to pop in his knuckles.

The crew that was in the communication room including the captain was taking back by this revelation made by Kharr. Whispers could be heard between the crew in the communications room, the captain was looking at the general direction for the whispering voices he felt that he had to do something stepping up right next to his Lord "what must we do my Lord if the Empire has fallen and if the emperor is dead what is it that we need to do to bring down our enemies for this cowardly deception?" the captain said boldly and very loudly making sure the whispering voices would be able to be heard by everyone in the room.

A smile began to crack on Kharr's space along with a hearty chuckle less than seconds, the small bit of laughter of the Sith Lord had ended "we will flee into the unknown region, where the Republic won't dare search" he thinks back to his vision seeing how the shadow that was himself fleeing from the light and straight into the void of uncertainty with the possibilities landing somewhere with fertile ground for the Empire to thrive once more again may seem to be as possible as squeezing water from rocks at this point, yet Desperate Measures call for desperate times.

Everyone in the room was completely surprised by the suggestion of going into the unknown regions, yet the captain stood at his Lord's decision" on your command, we will head for the unknown Regions, but I do not know if we would survive it." It was honest yet, the idea of Lee into the unknown regions seem more appealing than facing against the Republic and possibly branded as a war criminal. Even though he didn't participate in any campaign as he was only recently a sign into the services of Darth Kharr yet he was more than willing to take a blind jump to avoid possible imprisonment.

"Then you don't need me to explain further what we need to do. Send a communication to the other Destroyers, I will be in my quarters and draw upon the force to guide our heading to make fertile ground for us to destroy any ship that dares tried to leave my command" Kharr says with a cold tone as he heads off to his quarters. Once the door was closed and got into a meditative position and focused his mind and body, he could see the vision of the light overtaking the darkness far more clearly, with better understanding and seeing the small shadow that was resisting the light even with no ability to know that you could already sense that the ship was moving into the appropriate position in a jump into hyperspace.

On the bridge of the ship, the captain had given a command to the four Terminus informing them of the information that Kharr have revealed as well as to inform them that deserters from the fleet will be destroyed immediately. Now the captain stares at the blackness of space only decorated by a few unknown star systems that could be seen from a distance as he looked at his Helmsman and nodded his head. The viewport of the bridge was a decorated line of stars following with a large tunnel blue light of hyperspace. Immediately after entering hyperspace, Harrower shakes with enough Force to knock down a few officers that were on the bridge including the captain "Damn what's happening is there something altering our projector or something I've never felt ships shaking in hyperspace before" the captain says wanting to know what's going on.

The Helmsman following the lieutenant in charge of monitoring the hyperspace navigational computer was trying to analyze the situation, Lieutenant brought out a conclusion "we're passing by a few black holes, its gravitational fields keep on brushing against Harrower, but it seems like it's not taking us out of hyperspace, we might be at the very edge. The gravity Wells to affect our hyperspace, but I don't think we could last long in this form it interference without the structural integrity to begin damaging our ship" Lieutenant delivery his analysis.

"communication from other Terminus are reporting the same thing which is that they're able to maintain hyperspace travel, but are beginning to find structural Integrity issues" the communication officer reported the status of the other ships

Afraid for both him, himself and the crew, he entertained the idea of disturbing the Sith Lord that could be deep in meditation. Yeti was reluctantly entertaining such an idea, he remembered Kharr's previous words that he would use the force to guide the ships; he hopes the words were true.

In the dark vision of Kharr, he could see the small Speck of shadow avoiding hungry hands of silver reaching out to claim its life. You could only interpret this as black holes and the hands its gravity Wells as he used the full power of the dark side altering the projection of his ships such a feat wasn't unheard of Sith to do, all that is required is a continuous line of focus. It is the main reason why his quarters was designed for this way to eliminate any forms of stimuli will allow him to focus purely on the dark side and nothing else each time silver hand reached out for the small fragment shadow. Kharr can use the dark side to pull away Out Of Reach before having to pull away again from another Direction. The number of hands reaching out for him seem to have no end yet Beyond the Horizon clearing to be seen he guided himself towards small opening it was in that moment that multiple hands reached out blocking the path forward. Mixed with anger and frustration, he poured more the dark side of the force into himself in the attempt to drill a hole through the silver hand that was preventing him from passing within that moment. The silver hands parted ways allowing the past behind him vanished

Back on the bridge, the captain had Witnessed the ship exiting out of hyperspace without his order. He turned to the Helmsman with a look of anger "I did not order you to take us out of hyperspace, explain yourself now" he commanded wanting to know the reason why the ship had exited hyperspace into real space

"You need not worry, it is I who took us out of hyperspace, and I have helped guide us through the worst of it. It would seem that I've developed a new power, one that I need to further study later" Kharr continues to walk through the bridge and looking out the viewport. He starts to close his eyes reaching out with force trying to find the light yet he could find nothing. The darkness is absent same as light, an untouched and unspoiled region of space yet, he could sense small minute conflict nearby. He then opened up his eyes and turned his head left into the general direction focusing his sight where he could see small tiny flashes.

The captain was completely amazed, He only heard rumors that the Ship can do many things but nothing to this extent. It was beyond, but the rumor is, could I ever tell "My Lord what do we do now what is your orders" he tries his best to stand firm while speaking not allowing his composure to filter.

For a moment Kharr was thinking and deciding whether or not he's ready to engage in another conflict but this time a conflict that he could just avoid by pulling the dark side, this caused him to clench his fists as he always hated being course somewhere opportunity when he could create his own "our heading is a small distance away, perfect for our sublight engines. Turn on fleet port and head forward at maximum speed and load every pilot in there and arm our cannons and torpedoes, set our Turbolaser to maximum charge" he starts to crack a smile knowing battle awaits him.

Very surprised expression could be seen on the captain's face as he quickly and scrambled as he starts to bark out orders took everyone on the bridge including throughout the ship along with the neighboring Terminus Destroyers as expected, the orders were being carried out and followed as commanded. After 3 hours of traveling forward, tomorrow flashes could be seen growing bigger and bigger and becoming more evident of a space battle. Kharr could feel the thrill of his heart beating as he could feel the emotions of the sentient beings fighting among each other filled with fear anger and the average is feeling of ambition all this was food to the Sith Lord feeling his strength grow stronger by taking in the passionate emotions of these two adversaries.

After another hour of small Fleet of large battleships with a militaristic design hammering away against a smaller more elegantly designed ship, it was clear enough the elegantly designed sliver ships was losing the battle with only three of the ship. Seeing one of them receiving more damage compared to the others as it would seem essential ship that was taking this on slash the target of Interest to be two large battleships but she screamed out Military superiority.

Both the crew and the captain was observing the battle just as Kharr was analyzing the two different ships; he begins to decide which side he would side with. "Captain we will separate the capital ship from our company of Destroyers, make it seem like we're just a single ship. We will lure them with our Turbolasers firepower within a safe distance when their attention of one of them once they come close enough our for destroyers will surround them and we will annihilate the one battleship after that we will form up into a unit destroyers in the front and the other two to our side will press the offensive either to cause the enemy to flee or destroy them." He lay down the groundworks of the battle plan, he just hopes the ships weren't equipped with adequate shielding that would pose a serious problem that would also mean he would have to modify his plans and possibly sacrifice a large number of his fighters; something that he's quite reluctant to do.

The surprise captain having listened to the strategy, quickly saluted "it will be done my Lord I will inform the fleet" it took him no time to bark orders as well as deranged the number of communication with the Destroyers to begin to go into position far off almost out of range of the sensors of the Harrower within the few minutes of the first ever mission in this new region of space. The two battleships were in the range of the capital of ship Turbolasers. "Fire at will," Kharr said excitedly for the order given. The Turbolasers started shooting a large garage of Green Lasers through the void of space hitting their mark, the two battleships and small explosions could be seen from a distance.

"My Lord, it doesn't appear that they have a strong Shields because long-range sensors are detecting multiple forms of damage yet it appears that none of them has charted a coarse towards us at high speed," one of the Intelligence Officers on the deck said while reading information on their screen.

It was puzzling to Kharr as he could see that the battleships seemed powerful by its looks but through his own experience looks are deceiving as this was not the first time he entered or started a battle during his Brief Encounters with the Republic. "It would seem that they cut corners to create massive ships with poor defenses. They probably used their resources to develop stronger offensive capabilities than defensive ones. Even if they are destroyed before we can snap the Trap, then we should move in and take care of the last battleship in this sector of space" he said to himself and the captain and then continues to watch the explosions on the enemy ship as it begins to move closer and closer with very little sign of slowing down or stopping. They can only conclude that the Admiral or Captain that's commanding the ship is an idiot or someone filled with Pride.

Within a few minutes, the battleship reaches what would be its final destination. As for the destroyers moving quickly to surround the battleship and unveiled their entire Valley of turbolasers Fire, it took less than a minute before the gravitational stabilizers are taken out making large Battleship drifting in microgravity before finally exploding like clockwork. Harrower fishing positioned itself in the middle of the four Terminus can move in a spearhead formation to the last remaining battleship.

The battleship itself turned to face its new enemy as they begin to unleash their full power, both lasers, and long-range missiles all of them seem to hit their target with very little effect. "My Lord their weapons doesn't seem to drain any of our Shields hope their laser and missile fire" the intelligence officer set out loud.

"Then we'll continue to press the offensive, but I don't want this ship destroyed or damaged. Yes, let them spread out a rumor that a new player has entered the system and has sided with the Enemy, this will serve as our potential ally or resource" Kharr was more than willing to let one ship Escape him even though he doesn't fully believe in the traditions of normal set where fear should be the best motivation to control others yet he needs it to establish a foothold in this new region of space.

Once the battleship was in range, the turbolasers began firing, getting multiple critical systems and damaging the ship. It begins to turn it away, and it was in that moment that the turbolaser fire begins to cease as large Battleship leaves the space battlefield "they have escaped my Lord, what do you wish to do with the surviving ships?" the captain reported what was clearly obvious through the viewports.

"After establishing some Communications, if they have any injured, bring the protocol Droid. I don't want any Miss translations, so get the newest model that we have from cargo establishing a foothold here is crucial not just for our survival but the survival of our new Empire that we will raise also do not appear aggressive. Harrower will move in closer to those two smaller ships what I assumed to be frigates Empower down our weapons but leave our autocannons just in case of anything" Kharr had ordered as he continues to look at the viewport but this time at the two ships, one he could clearly see was heavily damaged so it was most likely there would be some injured.

Harrower brake formation that gets close enough but not too close just enough so the shuttles would have very little time between travel. The protocol Droid was standing on the bridge of the ship waiting for communications to start and beginning to serve its purpose. Kharr looked at his can you cash catan officer and not its head then raising thumbs up giving the sign but Communications are ready for broadcast. "I Am Darth Kharr, the main Commander and Admiral of the fleet, if you are in need of any medical assistance, communicate with me now and do so with great haste" The communication officer recorded Kharr and set the verbal communication on repeat until a dialogue can be reached.

After half an hour silence, the communication officer stood up "they're trying to contact us, do you want me to allow it to be heard from the bridge?" she asked. Kharr looked at communication officer "yes play on the bridge. We need to familiarize ourselves with the form of alien language these individuals will be speaking. I doubt they can speak basic so gives the reason and purpose why we have a protocol Droid here" The communication officer began to open up channel to receive the message clear enough, the alienist speak in basic what sounded like a complicated language, had some similar traits of basic in it. The protocol Droid received the audio feed and began to read into the language; it takes it about 15 minutes with its processors to have it fully translated.

The Droid moved closer to Kharr "They gave their thanks for our help, and they also said they do not understand the message that we are presenting to them. They did say they had injured crew members including their Admiral that they have on board" given a translation out to all to hear.

"All right, we will send another message this time, but the Droid will be translating for us. The message is going to be much shorter 'we will send medical shuttles to treat noncritical injured but if possible, we would be more than willing to accept medical injured on to our own ship' that should be good enough for a message for them to understand" the Droid taken all that was said by Kharr and had a full translation already in process Shannon of another broadcast was sent following with a quick reply.

"they are willing to accept any form of medical assistance, but their Admiral is primary at this time, they will allow us to bring him here but he will be accompanied with security personnel" the Droid translated to the crew on the bridge again looking at each other, thinking to themselves and afraid to whisper what would be the obvious concern which is how could they allow aliens onto the ship along with them being armed.

For a hot minute, Kharr thought about it, then letting out a sigh "we will allow them. Tell them it is not really necessary to have security but if it makes them feel more comfortable, we will accommodate their request but also warn them a random straight shot at one of my crew members, there'll be deadly consequences to that random person that opened fire' that should be acceptable for our response to their request" he then looked at his captain with a serious look "captain inform all the men on the ship, no one is to open fire on our VIP, if they are fired at, use stun on the adversaries, do not shoot to kill at risk of harming are high-profile patient that will be seeking medical attention on our ship. If anything happens, I'm holding you completely responsible, and there will be consequences for your failure" Kharr it's his sternward sink into the captain's mind even though we could have easily use Force choke the man to give more of a point, but he wants to do things differently compared to his Sith counterparts.

"Yes, my Lord, I'll see to it that no one will fire at our guest if one person does, I'll send them straight through the airlock even if I have to throw them in myself, your plans will not bear spoiled fruit" the captain quickly announce to all the crew members to set their weapons on to stung and not to fire at the alien guess as well as warning them that the first person that does will be the last time for them to make a mistake on this ship as he explains that he'll be throwing them into the airlock and let space do the work. He also informed the pilots to ready the shuttles with medical supplies along with some medical Infantry that was ready for transport and given the go-ahead as they fly off from the hanger and head towards the first frigate following with another medical infantry transport heading off to the other frigate less than a half an hour the first shuttle returned into the hanger opening up transporting, the Admiral that commanded the two frigates during the battle straight towards the Medical Bay.

Kharr makes his way towards that direction wanting to see what species he's dealing with. He knew that Bacta in this situation would be the best choice given on its Universal use for all species including insects like species. As soon as he reached the medical Bay, he could already see the medical Droid at work using its multiple arms cutting and removing what could be seen as middle sharks perfect view of the alien but looked like a young adult. Bloodhound humanoid with both dark and light brown fur with some small traces of torn uniform still on this makes Kharr think of similar species that exists in the known galaxies mostly the canine species that could be founded as he's seen a few and have heard rumors that there were more up even more exotic body structure, but as far as he could tell from this one, his body as far as he could tell was similar to that of most humans without accounting for the fur and other small differences.

The medical Droid soon was done with its surgical procedure, a few medical Troopers helped The Blood Hound on to his feet as they transport him into the Bacta tank after removing some non-essential clothing leaving only undergarments on. Soon enough, the tank was filled with put transparent fluid that was called Bacta after that, the room was sterilized with a bacterial laser scanning over the entire room scanning and vaporizing any microbe fanatical Troopers went into a separate room to remove their hazmat suits when the room was completed with its quarantine procedure. Kharr stepped into the sealed room I'm walking over to the unconscious bloodhound and breathe through the breathing tube in his mouth.

The medical Droid can see that Kharr had stepped into the room, the Droid makes its way over "the patient is stable, a great number of metal shards was invented in his left. I had to remove small injections of Bacta came to the body to save his long along with a sealing agent to prevent further bleeding. My estimation time for fully healed 2 months if this unknown species of canine has in its possession fast regenerative ability, then I will compensate for that factor for more accurate calculation" the Droid followed is programming to give all information to the next corresponding person that would enter the room that had taken any interest in any patient that would be in the medical Bay especially in the quarantine room.

"Thank you Droid, go ahead and power yourself down and recharge, no further use for you. After your recharge, I want you to monitor this one's life readings Around the Clock. If he wakes up early, inform me immediately" Kharr what is the Droid as he continued to stare at the Bloodhound male.

The Droid did as commanded going to its charging station plugging itself up before shutting down, meanwhile, Kharr could feel the pull of the force calling him, guiding him, and whispering to him but this one, the key for an opportunity that will soon present itself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A whole week has passed since that battle, the protocol Droid is in the same chamber of Darth Kharr reciting the language was known as Cornerian. He continued to recite the language over and over again for the simplest of words to even the most complicated combinations of speeches. He had programmed the Droid to activate a shock inhibitor that he had attached onto his wrist at any time. The Droid was programmed to shock him for every mistranslation on the state as soon as he marks the day that he will meet the leader of the military of this region of space. There was no room for error, first Impressions is everything. After completing few rounds with the Protocol Droid, Kharr felt ready for the meeting with General Pepper who had heard the name with the military leader in the region. In this region of space, he was quick to put on his ceremonial uniform, a red robes that had Sith writing written in Gold fabric running up the sides one of many Treasures from his previous master as he claimed for himself after he was properly dressed and headed straight to the bridge to watch a large ship emerge from hyperspace. It wasn't as big as the battleships, the fleet had encountered, but it was big enough to prove a problem if it did attack, but Kharr doubted any of them would openly start attacking the fleet especially Harrower since it's the only ship that contains one of their wounded high-ranking Admiral.

"My Lord, they're hailing us," the communication deck officer said with a wave of the hand they were given the silent order from Kharr to activate the communication module, a holographic projection created showing an older looking bloodhound.

Kharr Clear his throat "salutations, I am glad that I can finally speak to the leader of the Corneria Militia I hope..." he was stopped in mid-sentence seeing the Bloodhound raising his hand, he wondered if he may have said something to offend even though he's used the proper speech for Corneria, it couldn't be that there's something else he decided to just wait and see.

"You have our admirals, yes my medical staff would like to see how he is doing. We are unfamiliar with your ship designs, and by the reports I have received, you destroyed two Venom warships with incredible ease. This makes me concern on the reasons why you are here. After I check on the Admiral that you have under your care standard first, Contact scenario can be resumed" General Pepper looked off to the side and nodded his head as the communication feed was cut by the harsh tone and action. This had given Kharr crucial detail to whom that you'll be seeing in a few minutes.

After a moment of silence, Kharr began to crack a smile as he looked at his captain "we're about to have a Headstrong military commander in our hands that's open the front Hangar Bay A and have it all cleared out but everyone is to maintain their routine despite us having a guest that is unfamiliar to all of us, we must with mindful care" he said while looking at the captain expecting him to relay the message to the rest of the crew as the crew on the bridge already mentally noted what needs to be done.

Corneria malicious shuttle came into hangar Bay A on the Harrower few minutes after the shuttle doors opened. General peppers steps out with a company at 4 Wolfs Silver armor militia Troopers. They were armed with heavy duty Laser cannon, they had their guard up as they stand individuation or general pepper the Bloodhound was in the center on the formation both the Troopers and the general surprised to see the hangar Bay had no company of troops were released pilot but gives the general quote some time to look and examine the fighters that are in the hangar Bay including the few bombers.

Blast doors leading on further into the capital ship opened up revealing Kharr, he does not approach as he simply bowed his head and extending his arms "Greetings General pepper if you accompany me, I will take you to your general and do pace after that we can resume what we were about to do before your request" he raised his head as he resumed more formal stance and awaited the General's approach as predicted the general did approach with his company of guards.

"Take me to the Admiral inspected on his well-being, we can resume," the old Bloodhound said waiting for the lead what he could simply resume the high-ranking authority on this ship. The outfit seems strange for a military individual with a red rose and gold writing on it doesn't strike someone off as a military commander, yet he remembered that this is a first encounter scenario most obviously other alien species would have different forms of the tire for high-ranking individuals.

The peeled skin human was more than eager to conduct or even if it is straight to the medical wing. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the medical wing Kharr's hand hovered over what looked like a circular panel with the number of mechanisms from the circular panel as soon as his hand hovered over it, the different number mechanisms again twisting and turning to move around and unlocking the door " your admiral has the finest form of care and security no one besides me, and the medical Droid has access to this specialized medical room" he told the general standing side allowing him to step in.

Two of the silver 2 Armor wolf Troopers took the first step in, taking a position for the general to step in once the old bloodhound. He immediately saw the younger Bloodhound suspended in a large tube-like tank filled with clear somewhat transparent fluid could see their fellow Corneria citizen as well as Admiral just submerged in the unknown fluid.

General Pepper was about to inquire before Kharr stepped forth in front of the group" Gentleman this substance is called Bacta. It is a usual substance given to us but quite unique in the ability to heal any injury no matter the severity of said injury from a hole in the chest from being almost burnt up alive. It can heal any injury as well as being Universal for any species for any healing use" Kharr explained to the Troopers and the general that he could sense their hostile intentions shrinking as he quickly sensed it when they entered the room making his ideas and plans of befriending the military portion of this system shrink by the second.

Both the Troopers and General move closer to the Bacta Tank, all of them had a look of skepticism like there could really be a universal healing substance that can treat any injury. Such things were considered the realm of impossibility even Corneria finest medical scientist has not even cracked the knowledge on making multi-compatible medicines yet two now they are forced to believe at this fluid is what the strange peel looking creature with its yellow eyes claims to be.

"Are there any long-term side effects, anything that would be considered irritating or debilitating or for that matter anything that would hinder the abilities ineffectiveness of my Admiral" General Pepper inquired as he turns to face Kharr as he locked eyes with him. The nod of the head Kharr confessed" the only thing that would be a side effects of this healing solution is an unusual sweet smell and taste for the patient that goes through this process appealing, but the reports states that these effects are non long-term effects. It usually takes about a few days depending on how powerful your species' sense of smell and taste are. Those with sensitive sense of smell, take longer to readjust and wait out for both the smell and taste to subside" he explained. He made his explanations sound submissive, pitiful and innocent as he tried to make himself to be less of a threat to these new scented aliens

The Bloodhound turns to face the Admiral who's been turning back and Kharr taking a deep breath, let out a sigh "well then we may proceed on what you would want in exchange for your assistance. I would also like for you to transport my Admiral onto my ship if it's possible and I would need a sample to Analyze This Bacta substance to make sure there are no hidden ill effects that could affect my species. I wouldn't blame you if there was, I just want to make sure at 110%, that this stuff is completely safe" General pepper said in a cold commanding tone

Kharr only friend on the request of a sample Bacta but it quickly turned into a smile " I am more than willing to give you a sample, but first, there's some red tape you would have to go through before I give you your sample" he said, and continue to smile knowing the Bloodhound will inquire red tape he has 2`q

T?mn bv0063 +o move around to get his sample

" What is required besides me launching my entire fleet is to push you back into the void of space" General pepper said sounding more irritated as he knows that what the pale skin humanoid was doing was the same form of behavior in negotiations he would see in politics and politicians.

Very amused laugh could be heard coming from Kharr "Very interesting if not very amusing little threat you may have the numbers right now, but we have the Firepower. Give the strength of your enemy, taking care of your little Fleet will be nothing but Child's Play if not simple target practice for my capital ship and my Destroyers. Just my one destroy alone could take on 40 if not 50 of my Capital ships without suffering too much damage" he greatly exaggerated the actual sufficient numbers that would take down one of his Destroyers. Yes, the durability was quite the Envy of the empire, but if one didn't know, it had several weak spots. All we require is careful pinpointing in the right number of bombers hitting those weak spots "moving on, all I want is fashion; your scientists do not try to replicate Bacta for their own financial gain. That right is reserved for us to make sure that point is upheld. I need more than just your word, a treaty or a contract either one of that should be sufficient for the transport. I will gladly assist in transporting your Admiral on to your ship with no strings attached" he says as he was willing to comply with the other request as he giving gave his valid point to safeguard the only substance that they can mass-produce with very little effort and resources.

The Bloodhound scratched underneath his chin as he thought his little thread would have revealed something about this alien Commander. All he got was if a fight would break out, I will be very little hopeful and Victorious. Letting out another sigh, the Bloodhound composed himself "I will accept that you have denied my request for sample as well as I will honor the request that you accepted from me. I do not have the authority to make treaties or contracts; that's within the power of my government I serve. I will contact a representative to make whatever is required to get a sample, but as for the other matters that we need to discuss, we can do it in a more comfortable setting if you wish instead of conducting it in a medical wing" General pepper says with a small hint of defeat in his voice.

Kharr thought about what would be more comfortable than this place to continue discussions as his curiosity about Corneria warships as well as their technology seem to be far greater when deciding on what would be the best location on his ship that would be comfortable for himself and his guests. Seeing how that there's no one in this system that could possibly know about Sith or Jedi made him take it leap into the unknown. "Your little Command Ship should be more than suitable as it would make you more comfortable and it would satisfy a little curiosity I have. I hope this is to your liking General" he suggested being honest with his words.

General Pepper nodded his head finding no harm and bringing one harmless-looking alien onto his ship. If it does something stupid, Security on board would make short work and send the idiotic alien into the nearest airlock. "Very well but you must come unarmed and unaccompanied; you will have nothing to fear on board my ship. I take my security very seriously; you will feel as safe as you will feel on your own ship. I promise you that" he says with a smile feeling that the idea of returning to a ship is more comfortable than this unfamiliar vessel.

"Allow me to guide you and your company back to your shuttle," he says as he leads the way back into the hangar Bay. On the way there, goes ahead to mention that he's already unarmed. The only thing he has on him in a communicator and an heirloom given by his former teacher, but I can be used as a weapon as he explained, but he also explains that everything could be used as a weapon.

Arriving at the shuttle, one of Kharr's Troopers wearing a similar armor compared to the wolf Troopers "my Lord, we have guarded the ship upon your request, Is your guests leaving?" The Faceless Trooper said speaking in basic.

"Yes my guests are waiting for their shift, and I'm accompanying them; they came on board our ship only to check on their friend to see if he's being treated well. Further friendlier discussions me and needs to be placed in a more friendly environment" Kharr explained in basic to the faceless trooper.

The faceless Trooper only nodded his head knowing that he cannot even protest against how foolish this would be going into an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar aliens, but it took a step forward and made himself appear as tall as humanly possible as well as puffing out his chest. "Allow me to accompany you, my Lord, I do not have the highest opinion on these unknown aliens, and that guaranteeing your safety as you are the high-ranking commander on this ship, the others would kill each other if you disappear or die" The Faceless Trooper said words that couldn't be any more honest. The Empire always employed those who seek power and those who are determined to get it. It was a perfect selection process getting the Admirals, Generals, and commanders as they were more willing to throw themselves into losing battles and damage the enemy even if it cost 75% of a fleet Ground Forces or anything that would keep them from a victory or at least minimize the defeat.

"Alas I cannot bring anyone with me; I must also go unarmed" Kharr says with a smirk to the faceless Trooper, and they appeared to begin to relax knowing the fact that it will never enter an unknown Place unarmed even if they weren't armed, they had the force at their disposal and escaping a ship wouldn't be that difficult.

With the faceless Trooper's worries pushed aside and his concern for the commander suppress, he set aside and moved on to his other duties.

General Pepper and his wolf Troopers barely even understood the basic language; there were some words he could identify, but the rest of it was pretty much gibberish to the Bloodhound.

"Forgive me one of my subordinates, letting me know how concern they are for my well-being as a high-ranking official. I think you understand all too well" Kharr said in basic while glancing at the Bloodhound.

General Pepper nodded in agreement. At times, one of his lieutenants or other Commanders would come up to him and request to take his place whenever he had to do situations like this. Throughout the lylat systems record history, there never has been a first-contact situation, a mixture of Pride and stubbornness. It made him do these during Affairs by himself despite his own subordinates "I am all too familiar with overprotective subordinates; it makes things difficult. I cannot tell you how many officers that wanted to take this opportunity instead of me just out of concern if not try to boost their status" he says as he makes his way to the shuttle.

Kharr followed after the Bloodhound, he finds himself a nice seat in the shuttle as he watches the Wolves Troopers entered the shuttle as well after a few moments the sudden jerk of the Repulsor engines could be felt. It did not take too long for the transport shuttle to turn it up with the militias mainship. Once the shuttle landed, the first thing Kharr was greeted with was a heavily-armed group of Troopers.

"Are we being a little overly cautious? I don't think my greeting was this warm when you stepped on my ship" Kharr commented as he could see multiple eyes trained on him. He wasn't overly concerned about this situation as the number of Troopers in the hangar Bay wasn't enough for him to not fight his way out, but his unfamiliarity with the shuttles controls or how they operate would leave him disadvantaged as well as that he could easily be shot by his own ship. Even though he had his own communicator, it didn't mean the militia would shoot him down when the opportunity presented itself.

The Bloodhound heard the comment " you have very little to no concern about us while we have absolute concern about you even if you're unarmed doesn't mean you cannot be a threat doesn't mean there could be a possibility that you could have something hidden" about yourself General pepper give his point of the matter as he stirs the lead the way out of the hangar Bay taking his guest into the observation deck they had a large table and giving a clear view of the fleet.

Following closely, Kharr could not help but admire observation deck that was converted into what looked like a conference room, a perfect setting for any negotiation or discrete discussions. Moving over he takes his seat for the table and waiting for any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

In the heart of the Venom territory a very disturbed Commander entered the emperor's throne room, once inside he dropped down on one knee and bowed "Emperor Andross, I'm here to inform you that we have a new player the Lylat system with some serious Firepower but low in numbers. I request your wisdom what we should we do" the reptilian Commander says keeping his head bowed before his lordship.

Andross sat on his throne as his lips begin to curl into a smile "Here I thought taking over the Lylat system would be too easy as you said, they lack numbers, but they have good Firepower. Let us test how do they Fair without their leader as my spies have already informed me that damn idiot dog he's having a meeting with the new player as you say go to my intelligence Bureau informed my web of spies to Target and assassinate the leader of this Fleet" Ape said to his Commander.

With that said, the reptilian left the throne room following the orders that were given to him

In the main ship of the two opposing fleets, General Pepper was listening into the little story of Kharr the Republic Jedi Sith and the other little information that he got from the human, a name for a species that unfamiliar with but respectively except as the proper identification.

"So now without your Empire, you decided to do a blind jump into space, and you arrived in our corner of the Galaxy. It makes me wonder if your enemies would follow you here" General pepper in disbelief of the small tail as well as the worry that came with it; the possibilities are bringing down the Republic across the lylat system having an enemy that could be worse than that of the Venom the thought alone made him shutter.

Kharr racist hands defensively "I assure you the Republic will not find their way here. I doubt they even know that we even exist individually that is the Empire is massive they're probably still dealing with the small remnants of the empire by the time they get hold of Records of the number of ships that remain unaccounted for. It would be too small in minute to their concern; he'll probably label us as traitors to the Empire or cowards. Anyways, the path that we took to get here is filled with black holes; I'm lucky that my fleet didn't get sucked up into Oblivion with that said there's nothing for you to fear other than your superstition a friendly strangers" he says casually with a smirk.

General pepper could see the arrogance on the human's face yet, if this one believes that the path to get here is difficult if not impossible to do. What choice does the Bloodhound have other than to believe him for now at least? "I guess that covers it. You're trying to find a new place for yourself and your men while your home and your government was destroyed. I guess if I was in the same situation, I would assist what could be an unknown Ally or enemy" he says you made sure to put emphasis on enemy at the end of his sentence as his stubborn gut and instinct told him there is more to this human character then he led on.

With a joyful smile and a Bow of the head, Kharr begins to express how everything turned out peacefully. "I am most appreciative our little conversation, and my explanations do not lie down into a firefight in space; one thing I would hate for us to do especially after I turned one of your enemies into one of my enemies now" he says as well as pointing the fact but he turned himself and his Fleet into a Target for Venom to focus on.

There were some seriousness in those words and General Pepper understood them well. "I guess there is nothing further that we need to discussed; I can also guess that you would like to return back to your ship," the old Bloodhound said as he took off his red cap and scratched and irritating itch that he developed through this ordeal.

"Thank you for having me on board your ship, I find it designs rather unique in its own way and yes, I'll be returning back to my own ship" Kharr said as he stood up and moved across the small table that was in between him and old Bloodhound in general and offered his hand as a gesture of good faith and potential friendship.

General Pepper took the hand information packet before releasing it; the Bloodhound stood up and put his cap back on as he leads the way back into the hangar Bay. Using his communicator attached onto his wrist, he sent a message to prep shuttle to return back to Kharr's capital ship.

It took the team no time to get the shuttle prepped and ready for transport just like before. Silver armored troopers were everywhere with their eyes trained and locks on Kharr as he moves about the hangar Bay.

But suddenly small Rippling sensation within the force itself calls out to Kharr focusing on the disturbance in the force. He could sense Danger laying and waiting like a venomous serpent waiting for the mouse to enter the Predator's Den. When he looked at the shuttle, he could sense death destruction from his end. He starts to get his teeth and starts lifting his hand towards the shuttle throwing it out of the hangar Bay and past the atmosphere. Shields within a few moments of the shuttle floating into space it exploded after the explosion every weapon was pointed at Kharr. The only one in the hangar Bay that was dumbfounded by what just happened was General Pepper; he wasn't expecting the human to be some sort of psychic of some kind.

"General, you better go ahead and tell your man to drop their weapons from pointing at me or this Hangar Bay is going to look a little bloody in an instant if you do not give the command" Kharr, the defenseless and harmless human was gone; it was only then that the sith truly came out and spoke with aggression and a small hint of bloodlust within his words.

Shaking out of his dumbfounding as General Pepper took a more serious look at Kharr and handstand firm, "is there something you forgot or neglect telling me perhaps you have the ability to move objects with your mind very suspicious if I had known about this I would" he was not able to complete his sentence as an angry, fiery glare stared at him.

"And you would have done what? Found me a way to bypass my natural abilities sadly to say there's hardly anything in the known universe even the unknown universe that can neutralize my abilities with the exception of a few species of animal moving on. If we can focus more on what just happened than what I just demonstrated. Someone is out to kill me; someone on board your ship General pepper" Kharr clearly said with distrust and anger. He was in an unfamiliar place with no one to rely on. He could easily use his Communicator they send in a Strike Team to extract him, but the idea of that would be a little too foolish. If the assassin tried to kill him with a shuttle who would say system would activate and destroy a troop transport shuttle.

General Pepper can only let sigh as he figures that human had a point. Someone was targeting him as there were no plans for him to actually go back on ship. He sent the message to Hangar Bay stating that there would be only one passenger on board the shuttle then he quickly thought about the two lives that are now gone that were in the shuttle" I do not know why the shuttle blew up but it's a far stretch and someone was trying to kill you. There have been rare occurrences that shuttles explode; sometimes there has been a great number of defective shuttles. I will make a report about this" Once more, the Bloodhound was interrupted as it seems to become an irritating habit for the human to do.

"Yes, I have mailed out that there was malfunctioning or was there a bomb onto the shuttle I can only be done what special equipment. I'm going to consider this as an assassination attempt, and I will send communication to my feet to train their guns going to every ship within this area space. No one is leaving until I have my answers who wanted to kill me and why as for the other things I cannot send your Admiral back until my own investigation is complete. Whether I find the culprit or Market off as simple malfunction as you say, my word is final" Kharr said pouring every ounce of power into his firm in harsh words.

It was outrageously fuelled, Bloodhound trusted his men. Why would someone on board intentionally sabotage one of the shuttles in the ship headboard? He cares for his own men to gain their favour and Trust in return he has given them his Trust. "I don't believe any of my men would have done this but if it pleases you to launch investigation, I will give you one of my top lieutenants to safeguard you as well as to monitor your investigation" General Pepper said sounding a little tired as it was tiring enough dealing with a first-contact scenario, now dealing with an alien human on the warpath on some conspiracy that someone's trying to kill him. This was more than enough to make the old dog want to retire if only a day like that will ever come

"Very well I will take your little lieutenant but if they attempt anything or for that matter give me a reason, don't be surprised to find ashes where they Last Stand. And another thing, they will not impede on my investigation; my methods are brutal, and I also request additional 8 rooms for my stay here all of them accompanied with guards at each entrance. That shouldn't be too much of a request" Kharr demanded with his harsh for ringtone of voice

Old Bloodhound was too tired to even make a verbal response as he just nodded his head as he prefers just go ahead and let the alien do whatever it wants for now as he heads out and takes one small look and what he brought upon his ship and or a beginning to feel regret.

\- a few hours later-

Just as promised, the capital ship along with the Destroyers train their guns on any ship that tempted to leave the system as well as monitor the small Fighters that would occasionally leave the frigates simple Runabout. Before returning back into the hanger on General Peppers Maine flagship, the crew was tensed as a few of them are already interrogated given harsh questioning. A furless pale skin alien with Amber eyes would stare at them and asked simple questions it would be an easy enough to answer the questions but the effect that they were getting from the human was more than they can handle as they already began launching their complaints to General pepper as they want to inquire why is he still on board the ship as well and why is the General not doing anything to stop him?

The old Bloodhound only took a few notes of the complaints as he sat in his private quarters fighting the urge to sleep. He nearly dozes off right before allowed mechanical sent one of his door opening abruptly the one responsible of keeping the general from his well-deserved rest was the same one that was giving him his undo amount of strength.

"I haven't found the culprit; they have been keeping themselves well-hidden, but I did gain something from my investigation which had bared fruit" Kharr with a smile pulled out a small device that he found just within the area where the void of space and the hanger would have met.

Only a surprised expression was on the old Bloodhounds face if you looked at the device he knows that designs of this form of Technology he just couldn't believe it " it looks like you're right, someone was trying to kill you; what you have there is a Venom trigger detonator design for the sole purpose to connect with an explosive device wirelessly within your hairline distance and once it reaches a certain distance, the explosive detonates. It's a perfect assassination tool; I only know about this because there have only been waste less than 2 cases but the time line in between events or two great" he said apologetically feeling great shame and his heart felt heavy with regret as he thought idiotically that his men would be Beyond corruption until now.

With a look of satisfaction as well as pride in his investigation, Kharr could only think back on how such failures would have been treated back in the Sith Empire. The General will either be demoted or killed; whichever one would be bad especially if he had worked so hard to get their position. To get killed by those who served or being demoted so low down the military ladder, it would be better to just resign but the look shame it was more than satisfactory for punishment for the general "This little lesson serve you well General, no man woman or child is above corruption or for that matter. Beyond the ability to be swayed and following in the ideas of your enemy" he said in a calm and neutral tone making sure this ounce of wisdom sinks into the old fool's mind.

The Bloodhound could only nod his head in agreement" so what is your plan now if there is an assassin on board, we should take you back to your ship, and I will search every person on here. I cannot allow this weakness of mine hinder my abilities as the general and the high-ranking commander of the military, you shouldn't trouble yourself anymore now" he said it was trouble enough dealing with the harsh reality you would find it much easier if you would confront the Assassin and use his fatherly Charm to get this person to surrender to him maybe even give some information to him

"Sadly, I cannot do that not until the Assassin is called but my hands alone; there's always the issue of a malfunctioning Cannon firing on one of my shuttles. Since I do not have any resources to replenish the loss of a shuttle and a few men, such a risk is too great even for me. One man for me is equal to 100 men, and I will not waste a single life before I have the ability to keep them from dying or give them the victory" Kharr said proudly. Never once has he risked his men unlike the other Sith as they cared for very little of their forces and they were just a letter and a number in a nameless faceless Army. One thing he absolutely hated was no connection as it was the goal of the Sith to form connections attachments and let emotions flow moving on to the thought of planning. He had a devilish idea, one that is bound to work " General given on some information, I want you to inform one of your blue slip crew members on this ship, the alien guess will be retiring for the day and one of the eight rooms but you leak out some information that all eight rooms or decoys leaving only the 9th room unguarded and most easily accessible with no means of Escape. If the Assassin approaches me then he will be caught as well as the information he has will be ours also another thing the room need to be isolated as well as have no surveillance of any kind less is more and more is less" he said with absolute confidence that this plan would work. The assassin would try to make another go at him, Kharr retiring for the day would be the best time as he begins to think of his investigation of the ship along with its crew members did build an air tension and fear a perfect mixture for unsuspecting prey.

"I'll see you what I can do until then, don't get yourself killed that's the last thing I needed put in my record" General pepper Stated as he starts to activate his communicator; he only contacted those who he can truly trust to set up the plan.

Another hour had passed, from the low-ranking to the high-ranking crew members were a buzz how General pepper put a human in his place and sent him off to retire for the day. While many of the crew let out a sigh of relief that they have a break from the intense interrogation like questions, a few of them got some rumors of the eight rooms or decoys. As the unusual alien retired into a ninth room that is hit it into the heart of the ship, a very interested person listened to the rumor and decided to investigate further if that rumor holds true.

Within the darkness of the room, Kharr lay and wait. Now, the situation was reversed as he now is the serpent of death waiting for his prey to come waiting for the doomed fool to approach the door once they enter a world that is beyond cruel as for the price of assassinating a Sith has a steep cost to the person who attempts it and failed to kill.

Large door to the room opened, stepping past the threshold would laser pistol drawn was a simple slender male ape with Chestnut fur long with a wide grin ear-to-ear "you should have been more discreet on the details where you'll be hiding at least, I can take the opportune moment to kill you where you now sit" the ape boasted as he was about to pull the trigger, but before that, his laser pistol was ripped from his hand and sling forward. Panicking he tried to make his way to the door but stopped as soon as the door slam closed now he was trapped in a dork space turning around and facing the darkness he draws a knife and prepares himself for a fight.

With an instant of a second, the darkroom was bathed in light as shards of lightning field, the small space, and the slender ape was the target. As soon as he was struck, he held in pain, and he dropped the knife and curled up into a ball feeling the pain rush through his body as he quickly stretched out his body and curls back into a ball and repeated this. As his body was washed over with pain, you could smell his own fur burning as he continues to scream out in pain. He never thought he could feel something as terrible as this; it was only a moment of relief when the shards of lightning ceased then he heard an evil laugh.

"For your arrogance in the attempt to kill me, you will pay dearly. Those on board want you alive, but they did not say what condition you would be in, so I could torture you for hours. This will be a good entertainment for me but I need some information and do not try to give me lies or use your words, I will take the information from your mind" With a wave of Kharr hand, the lights came on. Once more, with a wave of his hand, he forced the ape onto his back against the wall raising him slightly as the sith walks over to his prey; he hovered his hand right above the Assassins head and made him live out the worst fears and pains that a sentient being could ever see and feel until the information that Kharr seek is acquired.

After an hour of force induced mental torture, the primate was a fetal position eyes wide and foaming at the mouth still alive but mind completely broken, Kharr was not gentle in the means of extracting information. Of course, he could have used illusions but this method was Far quicker and less consumption of dark energy leaving the broken assassin behind the human makes his way to General Pepper once he met up with him he explained everything.

Horrified and shocked, the old Bloodhound could hardly believe the communication officer was a spy and an assassin planted here to keep a watchful eye on him. What was more shocking and horrifying was that the same ape that was a spy was also tortured; he would have questioned what methods of torture was applied but he thought he would be opening a can of worms that he would best leave unopened at least he will not get in trouble for it since between Cornelia and Venom have at least one agreement the non torture agreement " so this information that you're telling me now that the Assassins just one out of many that could be in high command a network of spies and assassins following behind what could be the center of this web" General pepper inquired wanting to know.

Kharr nods his head "yes someone's in the center. I couldn't get that information no matter how far I applied the proper amount of pressure; you should also bring in a team to extract little ape prison may not be suitable for him anymore you should put him in a care facility. You know he is beyond recovery; it's lucky enough I didn't just kill him" he said coldly as he sees a few of the communication officers logging into the data banks of the militia's staff records.

Lieutenant approach The General and informed him but the system is set up and ready; the Bloodhound turns to face the human "we're ready" he said he was unsure why he was requested to open the staff records of all soldiers and officers, but he will soon see.

With a single raise of a hand, Kharr starts to close his eyes and focus on the force. Holographic screen begins to Flicker, and Flash before a number of faces begin to appear, moving past more faces one after the other in slow but increasing speed until it was moving at blinding speed selecting random individuals matching with the corresponding information that Kharr had gained from his interrogation. Just before he stopped the rat, at least 30 traders that were on the holographic display, most of them were a high-ranking individuals. They represent different parts of the Venom cell, or they represent different cells and having a few subordinates underneath them that may not even be aware but whom they're serving.

Once more, the Bloodhound was dumbfounded; he has no idea how to categorize or for that matter label this human alien to either be a telepath psychic or technomancer. Everything was in the realm of fiction; the only one he could think of that would have such abilities would be similar Krystal to his knowledge. She was only a telepath, only able to read minds and small glimpses of the future. Yes, she was part of the Star Fox team, so his own knowledge of her is widely limited. He may have to request an audience with her at some point to get better information on her abilities. "So you've dealt with the Assassin, and you have given us some needed information on how compromise the militia really is; for that, I do thank you but can you now leave my ship all this undue stress is bad for me also I would like my Admiral now" General pepper requested.

Kharr smiled as he takes the nature that he once had before all this happened passive and harmless. "Certainly I had enough of your ship already even though I got some insight on its overall design, but I am quite tired of this place; I just hope no one gives me another reason to stay a little longer because I do want to retire to my personal Quarters on my ship," he said with a smile as he made his way to the hangar Bay and used communicator to summon a shuttle to extract him.

After another hour, the injured Admiral still contained in a tube transparent fluid was finally on board General Peppers ship. He looked at the younger bloodhound and lets out a contented sigh "this is why I didn't want you to join the military nephew; I hope this stuff really does heal you" he said out loud but mostly to himself as he looks on to his nephew 'perhaps if he can convince him to take on more safer career but knowing his own blood, such things are more easier said than done' he thought to himself.


End file.
